Cristina Valenzuela
Cristina Valenzuela ' (born on July 11, 1987) is an American voice actress and singer. She's known for voicing: Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mio Akiyama in K-On! and Nanoha Takamichi in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Mana Itosu/Coral Merrow *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Lambda-11, Noel Vermillion, Mu, Nu-13, Young Saya (ep2) *Bleach (2014) - Riruka Dokugamine *Blood Lad (2014) - Mamejiro *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Ruri Hijiribe *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Ruri Hijiribe *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Killua Zoldyck *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Compa *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Sage Rublev (ep24) *K-On! (2011) - Mio Akiyama *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Rei Hoomaru *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Morgiana *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Lafter Frankland, Almiria's Maid, Young Gaelio Bauduin (Announced) *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2016) - Innkeeper (ep310), Keiri (ep335), Kid (ep327), Matatabi the Two-Tails (ep329), Sukui *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Mao *One Punch Man (2016) - Mosquito Girl (ep1) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Homura Akemi *Sword Art Online (2014) - Alicia Rue *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Hawk *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Moe Fukuoka, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Moe Fukuoka (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Mio Akiyama *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Fujiko Mine *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shizuka Hattori 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Aika Sumeragi *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Miki Makimura, Sophie (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Violetta Castillo Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2016) - Amaterasu *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Z0-0M 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ion *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Avalon Code (2009) - Sylphy *Demon Gaze (2014) - Pinay *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lian Shi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lian Shi *Elsword (2016) - Rena *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Lola, Pippin *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cinque *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#4 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Ciel Alencon, Kate Lawry, Mutsumi Chikura *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Compa, Croire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Compa, Croire *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Alice, Sadie *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Compa, Croire *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Estra *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Supra, Villager E *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Market Lady, Tired Woman *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Minotaur, Siren *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Nova *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Nezaria *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2016. Category:American Voice Actors